


twenty questions

by cheshirejin



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title: twenty questions<br/>author: cheshirejin<br/>fandom: The Big Bang Theory<br/>rating : G<br/>For my son Kyle who was the inspiration for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty questions

It had been a long day and Penny was relieved it was almost over, soon as she unlocked her door she could go inside and unwind. She had been inside her apartment for perhaps ten seconds when she heard the unmistakable knock of  her across the way neighbor, Sheldon.

_Knock knock knock_ “Penny.”

_Knock knock knock_ “Penny.”

_Knock knock knock_ “Penny.”

Turning and waiting until after the third repetition, because there was no point in answering before then, Penny answered the door.

“Sheldon,” she said exasperatedly. Sheldon was a challenge to get along with when she wasn’t dead tired and stressed out.

“This is for you,” he said, proffering toward her a small round brightly colored red plastic object.

Penny looked at it, she could see a small led screen with 20q stamped above it. “It’s a twenty questions game,” she observed.

“Yes, it is but the first time I played it I had to decide if the item I was thinking of was animal, vegetable, or mineral and I chose mineral. I then answered the yes or no questions through all twenty of them but it was unable to answer correctly. I had chosen mineral and it could not even come up with sodium. The database is obviously flawed. I was going to throw it away but Leonard said that a less gifted person would not pick sodium in the first place. So I thought you might be able to find some enjoyment with it.”

Penny shot him a look and said, “If I take it will you leave?”

Sheldon nodded, and she took the toy from his hand. Penny shut and locked the door behind him as soon as he cleared the doorway. Sighing she walked to her comfy chair and settled into it to check out her new toy.

  



End file.
